


Morning Mishaps

by auggybui



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auggybui/pseuds/auggybui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday is exciting day in WinchesNovak household. Dean and Cas's day in doing nothing but being couch potatoes and destroying their kitchen by attempting to make blueberry pancakes. The day ends in soft snores and feather kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> So just domestic fluff with Dean and Cas!

The light shines through the slight opening through the curtains, Dean grumbles and rubs at his eyes. The tufts of black hair under the blanket already alert Dean that the fallen angel is still asleep. “ Cas- wake up” he looks at the bedside table “it’s like already “9:30” the lump under the blanket slightly moves. Dean smiles, the type of smile that crinkles his eyes. “Cas if I make you favorite jasmine tea would you wake up? “ he hears what sounds like a reply, he stands and maneuvers through the small run down apartment they had managed to scrape up. He puts on the tea kettle putting the tea bug in Cas’s favorite mug. The mug itself was a cream white with a font saying “God’s Favorite”. Dean had thought of it as a joke when they were in a thrift store looking for blankets for the couch. Castiel’s eyes lit up when he saw the mug and Dean decided to buy it. I mean a mug for 2.50 couldn’t hurt right? Plus Castiel loves this mug. The whistle of the tea kettle snaps him back, he quickly turns off the gas stove and pours the boiling tea into the mug. He walks back to the bedroom, Cas is sitting up with his tousled hair rubbing at his eyes and yawning at the same time. Dean smiles and walks over, “Mornin’ Angel” Castiel looks up with a small smile. He’s wearing woolen knit sweater Anna had bought him for Christmas. Cas stretches his arms forward the sleeves of the sweater drooping forward as well ,Dean hands him the mug. Cas sips the mug contently, Dean sits back on the mattress. “So watcha’ want to do today?” “ I think Sam and Jess are doing some stupid decision making for their wedding, so I guess that’s out of the question”. Cas tilts his head almost like a confused puppy he opens his mouth and a gruff deep but also soothing voice says “why don’t we just stay home for the day?” Dean’s lip tug upwards “sure why not.” Catsiel stands up and turns out his sweaters goes up to his knees and under the sweater were grey joggers. They go to the kitchen silently agreeing to make some breakfast. Deans hunched over the counter looking at the recipe for chocolate chip blueberry pancakes, “Hey Cas can you pass me two eggs?”. “Sure” before he can even say thanks a loud crack above his head is released and cold gooey raw egg is on his face. Trying not to get any in his eye and spluttering the egg that escapes into his mouth, he swipes the egg out of his face and glares at Castiel. Cas on the other hand has a major grin on his face and looks just slightly worried. Dean leans back on the counter, behind his back where he had the caned blueberries. Dumps a handful out and before Cas could even guess what was happening Dean threw them at Cas in the face some landing on his sweater. By the end of the horrible food fight they didn’t even make any food. They’re both laying the kitchen floor covered in flour and other ingredients that were supposed to be used in the breakfast. They both look at each other “not it “ Dean spits out first, Castiels face contorts from innocent to frustrated. Dean laughs and runs to the bathroom locking the door, “You’re cleaning the kitchen Cas! I’m going to take a well earned shower”. By the afternoon there both clean and fed, they’re both laying on the dusty old couch they got from Bobby’s storage. Dean is on his back while Castiel is sitting inbetween his legs, both of them leaning on each other. Their breathing is almost synchronized, Cas turns so he’s facing Dean. The deep blues of Cas are staring at the jade green of Dean. Cas smiles ad slowly but surely counts the freckles that spread across Dean’s cheeks and nose. Dean smiles, “ what are you doing Cas? The staring is kinda creepy too.” “shh im counting your freckles and im trying to concentrate.” Dean shuts his eyes and complies, the small gusts of air that blow on his neck are just enough to lull him back to sleep. The rest of the afternoon is filled with soft snores and feather light kisses.


End file.
